The hearts fire and the sole's flight
by Hinata's sperit
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so please don't burn me! Naruto x hinata, kiba x Ashain my own char. don't steal! The forth and his wife seal 4 demons into 4 different containers but who could they be! What will happen? I don't know or atleast won't tell R
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto but I do own the Story plot. So that's all for now.

"Talking"

"**SHOUTING"**

'_thinking'_

' _**Demon speech'**_

The reflection in her eyes,

The fire in his Heart!

**14 years ago at the demon foxes attack.**

" **Hokage!!! Lord Hokage**** the Demons are attacking and your wife has gone into labor!!****"**screamed Lady Tsunade as she rounded the corner. _"Shit!"_ he thought. **"Lord**** Hokage ! My wife too has gone into labor sir!****"**The voice yelling at him belonged to none other than Hiashi Hyuuga. "Hiashi old friend we knew that one of us would have to use our child. Now I'm afraid we must both give up our futures to this dammed cause!!" He said bitterly. "My wife and I have already agreed to give up our child, my son for the sake of the village." "Hiashi, My wife and I to are ready to give up our little Naruto, but Hiashi we ask that you would raise him you and your wife, and that he marry your first born daughter." "But sir what of you and your wife wont you raise the child?" Hiashi asked out of confusion. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "My dear friend please tell me you two aren't planning on doing **THAT**Type of sealing?" **" My Lord ****Hokage!"** Shouted the young Inuzuka Clan leader ran in. " my lord there are four demons attacking the front lines and sir my wife has gone into labor. We will stand by you and offer up our child." "Hiashi, Inuzuka, My dearest and truest friends we must. If we do not seal the demons a as soon as the Children are born, the whole village will parish along with all that we hold dear." Said the forth with a single tear rolling down his cheek. Hiashi just nodded grimly as he understood. **" Tsunade!?!?! Kakashi!?!?!?!"**Yelled the forth. "Yes sense?" asked Kakashi as he poofed into the room. Have Tsunade-sama bring Mine, Inuzuka's, and Hiashi's wife into hear for the birthings, and find the Third and Jiraiya, and bring him here." "Hie sense-sama!" Kakashi said with a bow, as he poofed out of the room, Tsunade poofed in wheeling in the three women and newly born children, as the forth went to his wife's side looking down into the bundles that she held He said " Um darling?" "HMM?" His wife asked looking at him curiously. "Don't take this the wrong way, but Why are there TWO of them?!?!?!?!?!?!?" He asked Questioningly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dun Dun Dun!!! Sorry about the cliff hanger but I am Way to Tired to continue right now so TTFN and to all you shin obi out there stop trying to kill me!!!


	2. The Plans

I do not own Naruto but I do own the Story plot. So that's all for now.

"Talking"

"**SHOUTING"**

'_Thinking'_

'Demon_** speech'**_

Chapter Two

Five years later at a counsel meeting

"My lord Hokage, we must now discuss the Uzumaki affairs." "Yes Hiashi I am full aware of the situation."

"**No my Lord I don't think you are!"** Inuzuka shouted.

"Inuzuka what is the meaning of this!?!?!" the Third asked calmly. "My lord one of the villagers figured it out, and is spreading the news about Naruto being the kubika!" "Dear lord has he been silenced?" Hiashi barked out. "Yes my friend but the damage has already been done." "All right then, I think it best that we separate the Uzumaki twins…" He was cut of by tunadie. "Do you honestly think that will work sensei? Then you are more stupid than I thought!" she said glaring the old man down. "This is what I propose. We separate them till their 15th birthday, Hiashi you tried to adopt Naruto, but couldn't right?" "Yea but I may still adopt Ashain." He said confused. "Then continue with the adoption. My lord will you look over the fourths son?" "Yes Tsunade, I will." "Good. Now jarya will you keep a close eye on Naruto?" "Hie." "Alright. I will check up on Ashain once every five years, because if the seal weakens all four demons will take over they're bodies and will seak each other out." "Hiashi, keep a close eye on your daughters, and inuzuka keep a very close eye on your boy!" She said as she poofed out of the room. Ands with that the meeting was over.

**Another Five years later at the huga home.**

"Hey Hinata whach yah doing?" a rambunctious red headed youth asked." Nnnotthhing, Aashain" _'At least not yet any way!'_ The shy huga thought to her self. "I can't wait to be a ninja how about you?" the girl asked curiously at her sister. "Aactttually iif yyou want the ttruth Iii'm so eexitted!" "Me to that's why I grabbed this…" she said hold in up a purple scroll. Hinata's lavender eyes grew to the size of fifty cent peaces._ 'Ashain you didn't!' _she thought. "I also grabbed this one for you!" Ashain pulled out a lavender scroll. "Ashain you didn't!" Hinata spoke clearly "Oh yes I did. I also checked out some simple Justus books from the library." She said winking at her sister. "Hey Ashain do you remember the water fall we found two years ago?" "Hie." "Well I had a friend make a hidden cave behind it. It's undetectable to the beyakugon. And it's all set up for training." Hinata said poking her index fingers together. **"ASHAIN, HINATA!!!!!!!!! WHAIR ARE THE SCROLLS!?!?!?!?!?!?" ** Hiashi screamed. "Come on Ashain, let's go!" Hinata said. "Right behind you Sis!" _'I hope He doesn't kill me for this after all we go to the ninja academe in one we and it would suck to die an ordinary commoner!'_ Ashain thought while giggling to her self as the two were running away to a special place behind a water fall with her best friend and best sister.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So how do you guys like it? Well if you think I should keep it up then read and review. IF not then don't do any thing! Lol.


End file.
